To Be Human
by WindstormNova
Summary: Unknowing to Tony Stark, MODOK had created a clone from his DNA so that he will learn the secret on how to rid of Iron Man. While Tony's clone try to figure out an escape from MODOK, he learns what is his purpose of being. Note: I'm not big on grammar nor spelling. I put this up to share my story and want this to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

_An attack accured at Stark's tower. The one leading the attack was MODOK and have managed to catch Stark off guard by silencing Jarvis and keeping Stark away from the Iron Man suit. MODOK laughed as he released flying bugs from his chair to attack Stark. Stark tried to fight them off not knowing that a bug landed on him to take some blood for him. It flew back to MODOK's chair. After, MODOK fired a beam at Stark; hitting him dead on._

"Where am I?" A voice echoed throughout the darkness. "I... hear voices..." The voice fell silent. A little boy appeared in the darkness. "Who are you?" The boy didn't answer only walked foward while fading.

"Sir we have a heart beat! It seem to be waking!" A woman scientist said. "I'll get MODOK."

"MO...DOK? I..." A vision of Stark getting hit with a beam snapped a pair of eyes in a panic. A naked man jumped from a steel medical bed but instantly fell due to not having any strength in his legs.

One of the scientist saw the man jump from the table. "Quick cease him!" He pointed at the man.

The man saw the scientist while flight and fight mode set in as he fought against the scietist. He was scared and confused to what is going on around him. He felt trapped and not able to flee, seeing his escape route cut off. He noticed the scientist stopped when a voice roared out. "Get away from him!" The man managed to look up seeing who had set out the order.

MODOK came into his view. "Ah Anthony Stark, such a pleasure to meet you." He seemed to mock.

The man gripped side of his head. "Anthony ... Stark?" He questioned as flood of memories came to him. He had trouble trying to focus but it was frightening him more.

MODOK snickered at this. "I am sorry to confuse you. You are a shadow of Anthony Stark. The Iron Man. You are a copy, a clone as it were. And you are all mine." He spoke in a dark tone.

The man shook his head at that. "A clone? I'm just a clone?" He know this is not good. He looked at him though scared; his eyes narrowed. "I am not so tool to be use!"

"Oh? But I created you to be such. You see I really can't capture the real Stark. No that will be to much to deal with. From the police to the military to annoying super friends." MODOK got annoyed quick. "But to create something like you, why no one would question. So in sense you are mine and you will serve me."

The clone clenched his hand into a fist at that. He did not like to hear he was made to be serve by a low life such as MODOK. He stood up but still shaking due to the new born body. "I will never serve nor be your little puppet."

MODOK laughed at him. "Oh? It would seem I have to teach you your place." He pressed a button on his chair to fire an electric beam at the clone. The clone was hit and yelled out as high voltage ran through his body. "You are mine." He fired again just to get his point across. He didn't want to kill the clone for it would be costly, yet he continued with his torture til the clone was on the floor breathing hard and dazed showing his body couldn't handle another. "Take him away to his "cage"." He ordered his men.

The workers had dragged the clone to an empty room that was no bigger than a jail cell. Only thing it has was a toilet. They threw him in and locked the door. The clone moved into a corner to lean into and wrap his arms around his legs and started to cry. To upset to focus on escaping or to understand what is happening to him.

Meanwhile a small group of lab monkeys (the Rhesus Macaque), had managed to escape from their cages and were traveling through the vents. One of the females stopped when they crossed the clone's room vent. The tan / white monkey couldn't help but to look down to see what is going on. There she saw a naked human crying in the corner and this concerned her.

"Cyloe!" An elder male monkey shouted to get her attention. "We must hurry!" He didn't want to risk the groups newly found freedom to be lost.

Cyloe however kept an eye on this human. Something made her heart melt seeing this. "Dad, take the rest out of here." She said to him.

"What are you crazy!?" He went to grab her arm and started to pull her away from the vent.

Cyloe pulled away from him and back to the vent. "Something about this human... I think he need someone." She said making the other sigh at this.

"Cyloe, you know that humans are dangerous. Now come along." The elder moved away slowly for her to follow.

"...I'm sorry..." She said before opening up the vent and climb down into the room. She was cautionous at first, moving slowly to the clone. But seeing that the clone haven't noticed her, she moved onto his shoulders. There she pulled his hair out of his face and those eyes... She couldn't help but saw they were of a new born and how frighten they were. "Why would they do this to one of their own?" Cyloe wondered to her self. She had decided to stay with him. "There there..." She said in a soft tone while putting her paw under his chin and pull up so he can look at her.

The clone lifted his head and surprised to see a tan, almost white monkey with blue eyes there on his shoulder. Cyloe stroke his cheek as though she is wiping away the tears that had fallen down his eyes. "It'll be okay..." She tried to comfort but all he heard were monkey chirps. However he felt comfort from her. Cyloe used her other paw to wipe his other cheek. "I promise... I'll take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

MODOK sent a message to the head scientist, Joesph Herman, stating that the clone is indeed alive and how it is similiar to the orginial. He soon recieved that his benifactors wishes to see him in person. MODOK wondered why they wanted to see him, afterall everything is going to plan.

;

He traveled outside of city to the rich estates with nicely groomed landscape. There lied a victorain mansion that sits in the middle of the hunderd acres of land. MODOK traveled up the long drive that the trees are perfect alined and the branches hanged over. However when he hovered over the main door, he was unimpress by the decor and even more so when he entered the main entance. Mostly due to the bright colors and open windows to make the home bright through out the home. He hovered into the main room of the home, there he saw a very tall and large brute man standing infront of a chair serving a plate of cookies to the person in the chair. The chair was big and the back was facing MODOK, so he wouldn't see who it was this brute was serving. "So, wanted to see me? If you do, make it quick I have things to do."

;

A chocolate chip cookie hit MODOK's large forehead. This irritated him especially when he saw an eight year old girl in a pink fluffy robe with a pink bow in her curly blonde hair, who is now sitting ontop of the chair. "I don't have time for games, little girl so I need to see your parents." MODOK growled annoyed.

;

The girl giggled at him. "T'aw the big mean head isn't in the mood for play. No fun Leon." The girl mocked MODOK not caring who or what he is. "Oh well..." She had help from the brute man named Leon to get down from the chair.

;

MODOK narrowed his eyes at her when she didn't answer him only spoke to her servant. To him if he didn't see the benifactors right away then he will be punished for being late. "Look girl if you want to see the age of nine, then you'll bring your parents here or tell me where you are!" He didn't care if he hurt this girl but yet know he have to trend carefully with that threat.

;

The girl knew it was a threat and that something she didn't take lightly. When Leon gave her some warm milk she gave him a light pat. "He isn't being a nice big head. Would you do something about it?" She requested.

;

Leon growled and cracked his knuckles at the request. "As you wish Miss Debbie Miller." He said in a deep voice before stomping over to MODOK who now looked frighten.

;

"Stay back!" MODOK moved back to try and avoid the brute. He fired an electric lazer; the same one that he used on the clone during the torture. It didn't affect Leon only made him angier.

;

"Not so bright aren't ya big head?" Debbie giggled at MODOK. "That's your 3rd mistake." She watched Leon grabbed one of MODOK's leg before he had the chance to fly off; and slammed him into the marble floor. He then looked at Debbie. "Will that be all Miss Debbie Miller?" Debbie sipped on her warm milk. "For the moment. Thank you Leon, you are dismiss." She gave him a pat before looking at MODOK. "I hope that have taught you some manners."

;

"MODOK can't learn any kind of manners. If anything it will make him submit mother." A cyborg said as he walked into the room. He looked alot and sounded like Opiedah Stane, Stark's old vice president.

;

"Ah I'll make a note of that Stane." Debbie giggle at MODOK's pain.

;

MODOK had trouble recovering from his daze. A few moments he managed to get up without some help. He finally could see clearly and shock to see Stane as a cyborg and alive for that matter. "Obiedah Stane!? I-I thought Stark had killed you!"

;

Stane narrowed his eyes at that. "Hmph. Not only he took my life, now as a cyborg I can't have a normal life! But it is one of the main reasons why I had you and Dr. Herman to make me a clone of him. With mother's help of course." He gesture his head to Debbie.

;

"I see..." MODOK was still in disbelief. "Wait that's Debbie Miller? She was the one that sent me the message! You two are the benifactors? How is that possible and why did you refer her as mother? She's 8!"

;

Debbie sat in a chair with a cookie in hand. She looked at MODOK with a slight giggle. "Because silly, I'm not 8 years old but in fact 76 year old lady. Before you ask I had asked Dr. Herman to make me an imortal with a body of a 20 year old. This was a side affect so oh well." She shugged before bitting into the cookie. "Now for Stane here, he was barely alive when Dr. Herman found him. He needed him to do an experiment. Seeing if humans can be revive into cyborgs. Also I had him program him to call me Mother." Debbie explained. "But we are not here to dicuss that, MODOK, you said that the clone of Anthony Stark had awoken?"

;

MODOK nodded at that. "Yes it has and it seem that most of Stark's memories had been passed down to it." MODOK reported. "It can tell us all of Stark's secerts to the Iron Man armor and we can defeat him." He laughed.

;

"No, you fool If he is anything like Stark it won't give up any of those secerts. If anything it will fight and die. Now I have a plan on using it to ruin Stark's life as Iron Man and Stark himself." Stane said with anger tone. Sparks had flew out of his head.

;

"Calm down Stane before you blow a fuse." Debbie said before eatting another cookie. "BUt he is right, MODOK besides it will only give Stark a heads up on our plan and this will be all for nothing but a waste of time." She spit crumbs out while she spoke.

;

MODOK failed his arms at this confused. "Then why did you want to make a clone then!"

;

Stane smirked lightly at this a way he is calming down. "To show the world just how dangerous Stark really is. And the clone will just do that after making him go insane. I want you to make sure it does the job, make it build a suit while driving him insane til the point it goes berserk."


	3. Chapter 3

When MODOK had came back from his meeting, he imdenitly requested for the clone to come to the lab. He didn't care rather or not it had been a few hours since the torture. He wanted to start on breaking the clone's spirit to where he will go insane.

;

Before two armed men burst into the clone's cell, Cyloe perked up and quickly ran up into the vent so she wouldn't be seen. The clone however had drifted to sleep and he awoke when the 2 men burst into the room to snatch him up. He kicked and punched not wanting to go with them but hardly effective against these men, for the grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him forward. He tried to leaned back and plan his feet down onto the floor resisting the drag.

;

"Ah it seems that my lesson had been... ignored and haven't sinked in yet." MODOK wasn't surprisedby this but looked irritated.

;

"Hmph, whatever you want from me, I won't give it. I'm not going to serve you. For I rather die." He spat at MODOK.

;

MODOK stared down at him as the clone struggled against the guards. "Sorry to inform you that you don't have a choice in the matter. I created you therefore, you belong to me. I have control over you." He started to laugh at him. "Even though you are made from the most annoying person in the world."

;

The clone narrowed his eyes at this. He tried to lunge at MODOK but he was held down by the men. "As you are nothing but a monster! I don't belong to you or anyone! I'm not Stark I am my own!" He yelled in rage.

;

MODOK calmed his laughter still laughing a little. "Oh? I have so much control over you and you don't even know it. In fact, I haven't given you anything because you haven't earn the right to be human. A dog has more rights than you right now. What you think about that?"

;

The clone clenched his hand into a fist. "I think you are sick. And like I said I would rather than serve to someone like you."

;

"Yeah yeah. Well I think a little session might make you rethink that." MODOK then snapped his fingers for the men to drag the clone to a steel chair with straps on the legs and arms. The men forcefully had him strapped in the chair despite how much the clone tried to resist. They moved back to allow their boss to hovered close he held up a shot of serum. "This drug would allow you to relive part of Stark's life through the negative memories so I would becareful if I were you." Without warning MODOK gave the clone the shot.

;

The clone struggled against the bindings til the drug had started to take an effect. He instantly started to breath hard as though his chest is tighting. "What... have you..." He then yelled in pain, shutting his eyes, for not only his chest is tight but also felt like its on fire.

;

MODOK smirked as he hooked the clone to a monitor to keep an eye on the status. He figure he can enjoy watching this and keeping an eye on him and able to pull him out if it gets to much.

;

hen the clone opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark cave cell with junk scattered around him. "Ah Stark you are awak. I suggest you don't move much. You've got sharpel in your chest." A male voice said.

;

"Stark?" He glanced down at his chest and saw it in blood stained bandages. He jumped in panic. "No, no this can't be real... It can't be!" He grabbed his hair finding that this is all to real.

;

The man watched this in a calm manner. With a soft sigh, he put his hands on the shoulder.

;

"Take it easy on that heart of yours. I barly brought you back to life. Though sadly you only have a week to live."

;

The clone looked at the man. "What's going on? Why am I here?" He said confused by this.

;

The man took his hand back while things started to blur around him. "We shouldn't meet like this." The man said but sounded like a young boy.

;

The clone shook his head really confused at this. "You are not Yinsen, Who are you?" He felt like time had been froze for some reason. His chest still hurt for the drug is still active.

;

Yinsen had morphed into a little boy that looke alot like the clone. "I am your conscience." The boy answered. "I know you are confused but I do not mean you no harm."

;

The clone shook his head. "Conscience? But I am made from science. DNA of another person I shouldn't have one."

;

The boy smiled at that. "All living things have it. Even if they are not from nature. Though you are a mere child you have many things to learn."

;

"I'm not a child. I have a life time of memories I'm an adult." He protested which made the boy laugh a little.

;

"In time you will learn. But indeed you do have the memories of Anthony Edward Stark. I believe this memory is when he became a phoenix to beome Iron Man. Am I correct?" The boy asked.

;

The clone looked about for a moment. "Yes it is. this is where Yinsen basically bit Stark in the ass and make him rethink on his life and his legacy. It explains the pain in my chest. Wait why am I still feeling pain?"

;

The boy sat on the bed next to the clone. "It is because of that drug. It is the reason why I can communitate with you. Which also need to say, it affects both mind and body. The mind can recongize pain and makes the body feel sorry or a burning feeling. You can die from it to. So need to becareful. Right now, I am preventing the memories of coming through til I disappear, then they will take over."

;

The clone thought it over on that. "Then I can rip my own heart out then. I don't mind dying. I have nothing to give expect to the one who wants to harm others."

;

The boy shook his head at that. "Then what will come of it? I am sure that Stark wanted to end his life when his captures wanted him to make them weapons. But Yin Sen made a point to why to live on. If you like I can show you it." The boy waited for the other to nod so he could put his hand on the clones chest. Everything glowed white and everything shifted back to where they were sitting at a table, both looking at the junk around them. the boy had formed into Yinsen and the clone now hooked up to a car battery.

;

"What are you going to do Stark? If you want to be a coward and die here then so be it." Yinsen spoke up.

;

The clone felt a strong urge to answer for the Stark part of him wanted to speak. "A coward huh? Is that what you see me as? I don't want to make these people weapons. I'm not going to serve them."

;

Yinsen stroke his long bred in thought. "I've always seen you as a coward. I only saved you because I was made to. Yet I believe that you can be something more. So the question is. Can you be something more? You are following the shadow of your father and not your own."

;

Stark looked at Yinsen when he spoke. That was something he never thought of. "Alright you got me there. You barely know me." He hated to admit that. "Perhaps I am a coward and don't want to disappoint someone."

;

"Then this could be your chance to stat a new life. You are very capable of doing that." Yinsen advised.

;

Stark sighed with a nod. "That I am." He got up. "Yinsen, I know you don't like weapons but I have a way out of here, and I need your help on it. If you help me out on it then I promise that I will make my life better." The Stark of the clone finally died out allowing him to have control.

;

Yinsen morphed back into the boy. "So what do you want to do?"

;

"Alright so taking the easy why out isn't the answer. I would have to fight for my freedom." The clone answer showing he learned his lesson. "I would have get to sneaking. I just hope I can convice MODOK to allow me work in the lab. There I can find a way to escape."

;

The boy smiled at that answer. "Good now I need sleep. Just remember, the memories will flood in and most of them will hurt you. Just be strong and you'll be fine" The boy slowly start to disappear to ease the flow of the close death experience memories.

;

Back in reality, the clone jerked, in the chair as he relived the memories and causing his heart rate to go up. His body tensed and sored for each blow. MODOK watched this and saw that this could be a way to break the clone's spirit without killing him. "Yes yes, this will be great. His mind will surely crack for each session I give him. Though have to make sure he works for me." MODOK said in thought thinking he should us this a punishment.

;

When the clone passed out exhausted from experiecing the memories, MODOK had the men remove the clone from the chair. "Take him back to his cell and put some clothes on him." He ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

While the clone being tortured, the small group of monkeys from before, had successfully escaped, they were heading to a near by forest. When they have reached into the deep part of the forest yet near to the closest town in Califorina; the elder stopped and climbed up a tall tree. "This will do for now. We can forge from the humans and stay safe." He announced.

;

A tan child like monkey with a bobbed tail, climbed up to him. She noticed that Cyloe wasn't with them. "So where is Cyloe? I thought she was with us." She feared that Cyloe had been caught.

;

The rest of the group looked up at the elder,as the elder sighed at that. "Angel, she had decided to stay behind and take care of a human." He answered them knowing that they won't like the answer. To them, humans are bad.

;

One of the mature monkey but this one had a scar over his eye and can only see out of his good eye, climbed up to the elder knocking down Angel. "Yet you are letting her. Hmph some leader you are." He growled for he didn't like the idea of one of their are got left behind. "You know what they will do to her if she is caught."

;

"I did not leave her behind; Zan." The elder growled at him. "She told me to get you guys to safety before going back to her." He know that isn't what she said to him, yet it was the only answer he can think of. "I'm heading back there so Zan you are in charge." He took off heading back to the lab.

;

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Cyloe hid in the vent above the clone's cell and waited for him to return. She feared that they were doing something awful to him and she wasn't far off. She perked when shadows came by the cell and the door had opened. She leaned over the vent to watched the men throw the now clothed clone into the cell. She could tell that he is in pain while she waited for the men to leave the room so she could climbed down to her human.

;

When she got close to him, Cyloe sniffed at first to check on him. She noticed that his body is shaking and seem to be sore over some stressed. "What have they done to you?" She couldn't believe the humans are this cruel to one of their own kind. She nuzzled into him to where his head seem to be on her and her tail wrapped around him in comfort. She hoped that he would wake up.

;

It took some time before the clone started to shift, still reliving some of the nightmares and Cyloe soon took notice of this. She patted his hair in a calming matter hoping it would help smoothe him. When his eyes snapped opened, he saw the monkey he imdentily moved back and his back hit the wall. He was in terror as his breath was short and not able to calm down. He couldn't stop thinking about the near death experiences that he had been through. He held his hand out in front of him keeping Cyloe getting close to him.

;

She noticed the stress that he was under how he was freaking out. She stayed back out of respect yet kept a soft feature. She looked about while wrapping her tail around her. The clone watched her as he put his hand down as je started to remember that a monkey had comforted him from before. He wondered if this was the same one.

;

Cyloe slowly moved towards him not wanting him to have a panic attack. "Its alright... I'm not going to hurt you." She said but all he was were chirps. She stopped moving towards him when he started to move away. She stopped again wondering how to get her human to trust her. Then an idea popped into her head. Food. "I'll be back." She chirped before she climbed up into the vent.

;

She hurried off to look for some food to bring to him. She sniffed the vents to find the food storage. When she did, she climbed into the storage to grab a couple of apples and headed back up the vent. On her way back, she noticed that the elder had came back to the lab. "What are you doing here? You should be with the others."

;

The elder growled at her. "I should be asking you the same. The others are safe so I came back to get you. Playtime is over Cyloe."

;

Cyloe hissed at him. "I'm not going to leave the human. He needs me more than ever. Now I will be fine so head back to them." She tried to get pass the elder but the elder stood in her way.

;

"Cyloe, humans are dangerous! Have you forgotten what they had done to you?! Yet you are playing mother to one!?" Elder was upset by this. "Stop being a fool and return with us!" He demanded.

;

Without warning, Cyloe moved to tackle the elder and pinned him. "Have you forgotten who have put you in charge? I let you take leadership and I can well take it back." She spoke in a firm tone of voice. "Now I'm going to take care of this human rather you like it or not and tell the others that I will be alright and I am safe. You can check up on me if you wish. Understood?"

;

The elder didn't like how easily she had pinned him how strong she is. "Alright fine. you can stay." Cyloe let him up. Elder let her pass. "Just you know that he will be your down fall one of these days."

;

"Yes I know, but it will be worth it." She hurried back to the clone while the elder hurried back to the group of monkeys to let them know what had happened minus that Cyloe had pinned him.

;

When she returned, she kept away from the clone knowing that he would move away from her. To show kindess, she tossed one of the apples that she had brought, towards him. The clone looked down seeing this gesture. He quickly grabbed it and started to eat it for haven't ate anything yet. Cyloe smiled at this and waited for him to get done.

;

The clone just finished the apple and all was left was the core, he looked at Cyloe. "Thank you." He said softly. Cyloe nodded as a welcome and moved closer to him, this time the clone allowed her in his space and even on his shoulder. There she nuzzled him to show that she doesn't mean any harm. He finally cracked a smile at this. "I can't believe I was actually frighten by a little monkey. Though that drug does a number on me. Stupid Stark's memories and thoughts." He was upset by it.

;

Cyloe started to groom him to create a bond and to help him to calm down. She understood drug but not understanding what he meant by Stark's memories. The clone continued. "The are just going to use me against him in some way. I don't know how." He know he have to escape from here but that could be an issue since he doesn't have anything to work on his escape. "Aside from that, I'm not even human they took some rights away from me." He was talking to himself angered that he was lower than anything on earth since he was created from science.

;

Cyloe chirped to keep him calm not wanting him to freak out again. She understood that he is upset by them and the mean big head. He looked at her. "Though, I am grateful that you have stayed here. Perhaps I can figure out a way to escape. In the mean time I need you took keep me sane." He said to her now thought of something. "They took everything from me that are life needs. They haven't stopped me from naming myself." He said in a cheerful thought. He didn't want to be called Stark, Tony, or even Anthony for that upset him for some reason. Then he thought on the middle name, Edward. It wasn't creative and though he can name himself anything just want to keep it simple so Edward would do. He reached up to stroke Cyloe's fur. "Edward would do."


End file.
